Un rêve devient vrai
by Clarissima9792
Summary: Clarissima rêve d'aller dans l'univers de dbz et de fuir les reproches de sa soeur de et de son pere, elle décide alors de fuir chez son parrain mais quelque chose va se produire et elle va se retrouver... Soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic.v
1. Un réveil mouvementé

Dans notre dimension, sur Terre une jeune fille nommée Clarissima mais que l'on surnomme Sissy rêve d'aller un jour dans l'univers de dragon Ball, qui pour elle est le plus fantastique des mangas qu'elle a eu l'occasion de lire.

PDV Clarsissima

Je parle a végéta lui ne me regarde que par curiosité… Puis j'entends ce gros balourd de Justin bieiber chanter sa chanson : Baby, Baby ooooh Non pas déjà l'heure d'aller dans ce foutu bahut qu'est mon collège, pas après le rêve magnifique que j'ai fait sur l'un des plus beaux Sayens qui n'existent que dans l'univers si fabuleux de dragon Ball (z et gt).

''-Sissy debout espèce de feignasse ou tu risque d'être en retard au collège…

-C'est bon maman je me lève.''

Sur ces mots je me lève non pas sans ronchonner de n'avoir fait aucun rêve sur le magnifique Trunks.

''-Clarissima est amoureuse d'un dessin, Clarissima est amoureuse d'un dessin chantonne ma petite sœur.

-Clara tu ferme ta boîte a conserve qui te sers de bouche et tu arrête de dire n'importe quoi avant que je décide de me défouler sur toi au lieu de me défouler sur mon sac de sable dis-je en me voulant plus menaçante qu'autoritaire.

-Mamaaaaaaannnn crie-t-elle avant de s'élancer en courant vers la cuisine ou est notre mère non sans bousculer notre père qui lui lance un regard amusé puis me lance aussi un regard mais réprobateur, de toute évidence il m'a entendu et ca ne lui as pas plus.

-Bonjour p'pa bien dormi ? Je demande.

-Ne fais pas comme si je n'avais pas remarqué que tu as menacé ta petite sœur une fois de plus en moins de 24 heures. Mais pour répondre à ta question oui j'ai bien dormi… et toi ? Encore ce rêve ou des personnages de ce manga grotesque apparaissent ?

-C'est pas un manga grotesque ! Crie-je presque piquée dans mon amour-propre.''

Puis je pars en furie vers la cuisine ou je prends mon p'tit dèj en quatrième vitesse sans avoir répondu à mon père.

''-Sissy je peux t'emprunter un de tes manga de Dragon Ball ? Me demande ma petite sœur.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à Dbz et surtout depuis quand tu sais lire ?dis-je méchamment.

- Clarissima ! Parle mieux à ta sœur ! dis ma mère apparemment excédée par mon comportement d'ados. ''

Sans lui répondre je vais dans ma chambre (ça devient une habitude de fuir, faut que je fasse attention), m'habille, prend mon sac de cours ou je mets des vêtements, mes chargeurs de portables, Ipod, Ipad (bien évidemment je mets aussi Ipod et I pad dans mon sac).Sans oublier mes économies (pas beaucoup mais quand même) et sans plus attendre, portable dans la main je prends mon sac de cours et je pars pour le collège en prévenant ma mère que j'y allait toute seule.

J'avais l'intention de fuguer, qu'importe les risques je m'en foutais royalement. Je sais parfaitement où aller de toute façon, chez mon parrain mais encore faut-il le prévenir...

Sortant de ma poche mon portable je tape le numéro de mon parrain (que je connais par cœur) et j'appuie sur le p'tit téléphone vert…

''-Allo fait la voie de mon parrain de l'autre coté du réseau

- Coucou parrain Ryry dis-je

- Sissy ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu m'appelle aussi tôt ? Il y a un problème avec tes parents ou avec Clara ?

- Calme toi y a pas de blême a part peut-être le fait que je voudrais faire une fugue chez toi…

- Quoi ce n'est que ça ? Bah fallait le dire plus tôt…

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé en placer une j'te signale.

- Oh excuse moi vas-y dit moi…

- Pas besoin t'as déjà accepté sans que j'te d'mande… Par contre ça veux dire que j'vais pas au bahut aujourd'hui…

- Teu Teu Teu Teu tu DOIS y aller aujourd'hui juste pour faire croire a tes parents que tout va bien et ensuite pendant la journée tu vas voir l'infirmière en disant que tu te sens mal et du coup tu demande a ce que quelqu'un m'appelle. Moi j'arrive et après tu fais ta fugue chez moi comme prévus.

- T'es génial mon p'tit parrain Ryry préféré ! Bon je file chui en retard là a toute a l'heure.

- Ok me dis mon parrain avant de raccrocher''


	2. Surnom honteux

_- Sissy ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu m'appelle aussi tôt ? Il y a un problème avec tes parents ou avec Clara ?_

_- Calme toi y a pas de blême a part peut-être le fait que je voudrais faire une fugue chez toi…_

_- Quoi ce n'est que ça ? Bah fallait le dire plus tôt…_

_- Tu ne m'as pas laissé en placer une j'te signale._

_- Oh excuse moi vas-y dit moi…_

_- Pas besoin t'as déjà accepté sans que j'te d'mande… Par contre ça veux dire que j'vais pas au bahut aujourd'hui…_

_- Teu Teu Teu Teu tu DOIS y aller aujourd'hui juste pour faire croire a tes parents que tout va bien et ensuite pendant la journée tu vas voir l'infirmière en disant que tu te sens mal et du coup tu demande a ce que quelqu'un m'appelle. Moi j'arrive et après tu fais ta fugue chez moi comme prévus._

_- T'es génial mon p'tit parrain Ryry préféré ! Bon je file chui en retard là a toute a l'heure._

_- Ok me dis mon parrain avant de raccrocher''_

Puis je me mets à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard j'entre dans mon collège, esoufflée et toute rouge si bien que ma meilleure amie Noémie me demande :

''- Sa va Clarsy ?

- Nono t'avais promis de plus m'appeler comme ça… Franchement t'en rate pas une !

- Et toi alors, j'te signale que toi aussi t'avais promis de plus m'appeler Nono, j'te jure que si quelqu'un se fout de moi aujourd'hui a cause de se surnom je t'en tiendrais pour seule responsable…

- Dans ce cas là tu n'as qu'à fuguer comme moi dis-je tout bas pour que personne ne m'entende.

- QUOI ? C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Hurle ma meilleure amie tellement bien que toutes les têtes présentes à moins de dix mètres se tournent vers nous.

- Bah oui comme j'te dis dans le dernier épisode de Hannah Montana Miley révèle son secret a tous ses fans dis-je comme si c'était tout à fais normal.''


	3. Amour révélé

_- Dans ce cas là tu n'as qu'à fuguer comme moi dis-je tout bas pour que personne ne m'entende._

_- QUOI ? C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Hurle ma meilleure amie tellement bien que toutes les têtes présentes à moins de dix mètres se tournent vers nous._

_- Bah oui comme j'te dis dans le dernier épisode de Hannah Montana Miley révèle son secret a tous ses fans dis-je comme si c'était tout à fais normal.'' _

Tout le monde rigolent, la honte... Mais bon j'vais quand même ps répéter que je vais fuguer. Et puis ce n'est pas tout a fait faux ce que je viens de dire... Perdu dans mes pensées je n'ai pas entendu Noémie:

''-Heho Clarsy sa sonne, on est censer aller en cours d'E.P.S!

-Noémie je t'ai déjà dit des milliers de fois de ne pas m'appeler comme tu l'as fait! Euh... si en y réfléchissant bien je préfère avoir ce surnom là.

-On a plu l'temps de discuter faut qu'on y aille...''

A ces mots Noémie et moi nous mettons a courir comme des malades pour arriver au gymnases a temps mais alors que je franchi la porte je me retrouve sur les fesses... En levant la tête la seule chose que je vois c'est un ange, euh non en fait c'est Jack : blond, yeux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune, sourire a tomber par terre (ce qui explique que je soit sur le cul(ndla pardonnez moi pour le caractère grossier));sans oublier le fait que Jack est mon meilleur ami.

''-Clarsy tu vas bien? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal? Tu veux que je t'amène a l'infirmerie?...

-Stop avec tes questions Jack.

-Mais... Je voulais juste t'aider vu que...

-Jack je rêve ou bien tu rougis?

-...

-Bon pour répondre a tes questions oui je vais bien ensuite non je ne me suis pas fait mal et pour finir il est hors de question que tu m'emmène a l'infirmerie... Ensuite je peux savoir pourquoi tu rougis comme ça? On dirais que t'as vu Nono...

-Non mais j'ai vu mieux qu'elle dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil doublé d'un de ses sourire a tomber

-Dit Clarsy t'as l'intention de continuer a taper la discute avec Jack en étant par terre? Me demande Noémie

-Bah... Euh... C'est à dire que...

-C'est bon te fatigue pas on sais tous que tu est raide dingue de Ja...

-LA FERME NOEMIE! Je t'interdit de dire ce prénom...

-Quel prénom j'allais juste dire que tu kiffe Jack.''

Sans laisser le temps a Jack ou a Noémie de dire quoi que se soit je file dans le gymnase puis dans le vestiaire et je me change. Pendant toute la première demie heure je n'ai pas adressé la parole a Noémie mais a Jack par contre je ne peux pas lui faire la tête et puis d'après ce qu'il m'as dit lui aussi me kiffe... Trop contente! YOUPIIIII!

''-Clarissima, Jack arrêter de discuter et jouer... Dit le prof de sport''

Mais au moment ou j'allais lancer le volant de badminton la sonnerie retentit. Jack et moi nous adressons un simple coup d'œil et nous partons du gymnase sans attendre cette traitresse de Noémie! Deux minutes plus tard nous arrivons dans la cours puis après avoir poser nos sacs a l'endroit habituel je remarque que Jack n'arrête pas de me fixer...

''-Euh Jack quelque chose ne va pas?

-Si justement.

-Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Tu est beaucoup trop belle! En me disant sa il me fais un grand sourire auquel je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.''

Puis Jack rapproche doucement sa tête de la mienne, je ne m'interpose pas. Alors que Jack allait m'embrasser il s'arrête...

''-Désoler je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris...

-Non ce n'est rien.''

Frustrée je m'éloigne de Jack qui me suis du regard, puis décide de me retenir.

''-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jack?

-Tu veux savoir?

-Oui je veux savoir!

-Toi.

-Quoi? Comment ça « moi »?''

Répondant a ma question il me prend dans ses bras musclés et pose tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sans aucune hésitation j'entrouvre ma bouche et laisse la langue de Jack pénétrer dans ma bouche.


	4. Reconciliation et planification

_Répondant a ma question il me prend dans ses bras musclés et pose tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sans aucune hésitation j'entrouvre ma bouche et laisse la langue de Jack pénétrer dans ma bouche._

''-Tiens, tiens si c'est pas magnifique dit une voix un peu trop connu derrière Jack et moi

-Alex tu te la boucle et tu me laisse tranquille sinon tes deux précieuses jumelle au bas ventre risquent de souffrir atrocement répondis-je

-Clarsy, ma puce calme toi s'il te plait dit Jack en me chuchotant à l'oreille

-Jack ?... Tu m'explique ce que tu fais hurle Sarah, ma pire ennemie

-T'as besoin d'une explication ou tes yeux te suffise pour savoir que je sors avec Clarissima ? Dit Jack en me prenant dans ses bras''

Depités et en colère Sarah et Alex partent en me faisant un regard noir. Jack et moi nous mettons a rire jusqu'à ce que Noémie se place a côté de nous en attendant le bon moment pour parler, petit à petit nous nous arrêtons de rire avec Jack et nous lui demandons d'une même voix :

''-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te demander pardon Clarissima, je n'aurai pas du dire que tu aimais Jack alors que j'avais promis de garder le secret. J'aurai du tenir ma langue et attendre que tu lui dises toi-même se que tu ressens pour lui…

-Nono, stop dit Jack avant de m'embrasser

-Clarsy tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu sortais avec Jack dit Nono

-Et quand est-ce que j'aurai pu te le dire ? Pendant que Jack et moi nous t'évitions je suppose.''

Noémie se met à rire puis je lui fais un câlin en lui disant pardon sous l'œil a la fois amusé et ému de Jack.

'' Au fait Clarsy ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment tu compte faire pour fuguer demande Nono

-Quoi ? Tu as l'intention de fuguer et tu ne m'averti même pas ! Je me demande bien pourquoi je suis dingue de toi Clarsy. Dit Jack en rigolant

-Bah quoi ? J'en ai marre de ma sœur et de mes parents donc je fugue chez mon parrain qui je signale au passage est aussi ton oncle Jack donc tu pourras venir me voir quand tu veux répondis-je en faisant un clin d'œil et un bisou sur la joue de Jack

-Tu compte faire ta fugue quand ? Demandent Nono et Jack en même temps

-Aujourd'hui pendant le cours de maths je vais aller a l'infirmerie et je vais demander a se qu'on appelle Ryry…

-Ryry ? C'est comme sa que tu appelle mon oncle préféré ?

-Bah oui pourquoi ?''


	5. Opération fugue chez Ryry

Mais malheureusement je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une réponse parce que la sonnerie retentit pour aller en cours de maths, youpi bientôt en fugue. Nous allons en classe puis environ une demi-heure après avoir commencé le cours je mets ma tête sur ma table avec les mains autour.

''**_-Hey Clarsy sa ne va pas_** me demande Jack comme prévu

**_-Non… Aïe… J'ai trèèès mal au ventre et à la tête…_**

**_-Monsieur ?_**

**_-Oui Jack tu as une question à propos du cours ?_**

**_-Euh pas tout à fait… Clarissima se sent mal est-ce que je peux l'amener à l'infirmerie ?_**

**_-Bien sur Jack mais prends ses affaires de cours car je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux appeler son parrain._**

**_-D'accord je reviens juste après…_**

**_-Non reste avec elle a l'infirmerie en attendant son parrain sa sera mieux je pense.''_**

Jack prends mon sac de cours puis attends que je me lève de ma chaise et passe derrière moi et nous sortons de la salle… A peine sorti et hors de vue de notre prof je remercie Jack en l'embrassant comme jamais.

''**_-Dit donc si a chaque fois que je te rends service j'ai droit a ce genre de bisou je crois que je vais passer mon temps à te rendre service mon cœur…_**

**_-Je ne crois pas non, parce que plus tu me rendras service plus la façon dont je te remercie sera différente…_**

**_-Attention a se que tu dis je pourrai m'imaginer des choses tu sais ?_**''

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre car il me faut à nouveau reprendre la tête de quelqu'un de malade devant l'infirmière qui me demande d'aller m'assoir en attendant que mon parrain soit informé de se qui m'arrive.

''**_-Clarissima, ton parrain va arriver dans cinq minutes. Tu as de la chance il n'était pas trop loin du collège._**

**_-Merci madame Borie_** dis-je en faisant une voix de malade pendant que Jack fait celui qui s'inquiète.''

Comme annoncé par Mme Borie cinq minutes plus tard mon parrain entre dans l'infirmerie avec la tête de celui qui s'inquiète, en me voyant en compagnie de Jack main dans la main il me fait un maigre sourire doublé d'un clin d'œil que l'infirmière ne voit pas.

''-**_Alors ma grande, il parait que tu as mal a la tête et au ventre ? Tu dois couver une gastro_** dit mon parrain de sa voix de médecin

**_-Surement… Je m'en veux de louper les cours pour une simples gastro…_**

**_-T'inquiète pas Clarsy, je viendrais t'amener les cours et les devoirs chez toi le temps que tu seras malade_** me dit Jack avec un clin d'œil et un bisou sur la joue auquel je ne peux m'empêcher de devenir rouge pivoine''

Dix minutes plus tard mon parrain et moi sortons du collège puis mon parrain me dit tout en montant dans sa Mercédès noire coupé course extra belle :

''**_-Alors raconte, depuis combien de temps les bisous que te fait Jack te font rougir pendant deux minutes ?_**

**_-Depuis ce matin quand Jack m'a dit qu'il m'aimait_** répondis-je les sourire aux lèvres

**_-Ah d'accord et que deviens ton parrain préféré dans toute cette histoire ?_**

**_-Eh bien il devient celui qui doit garder le secret en plus de Nono_** répondis-je à nouveau tout en m'asseyant sur mon siège

**_-De quel secret celui que tu fugue ou celui que tu aime éperdument mon neveu ?_**

**_-Les deux mais n'ai pas peur, tu resteras quand même mon parrain que j'adore et a qui je vais faire des spaghettis bolognaise ce soir pour le remercier de m'accueillir chez lui pendant ma fugue_**

**_-Sa me parait être un bon compromis, par contre promet moi de ne pas faire souffrir mon neveu sinon ma vengeance sera terrible _**

**_-Je te le promets._**''**_  
_**


	6. Journée chez Ryry et voeu formulé

Après un bouchon d'une heure je descends enfin de la voiture de mon parrain puis attends qu'il ouvre la porte de sa maison (d'ailleurs il me semble qu'elle n'était pas aussi belle avant). Dès qu'il a ouvert la porte je me dirige en courant vers les toilettes en criant à mon parrain :

''**_-Je t'emprunte tes toilettes. T'inquiète pas je te les rends après !_**''

Une fois que j'ai fini se que j'avais à faire dans les toilettes je me rends dans le salon où mon parrain à allumé la télé et a mis la chaine où passe sans arrêt des épisodes de dragon Ball z. Cool en plus c'est l'épisode où le Trunks du futur apparais et tue Freezer !

''**_-Ryry t'es génial ! Je t'adore !_**

**_-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi louloutte. Je sais que tu es raide dingue de dragon Ball z et moi je considère que ce manga convient parfaitement à ton caractère_**.''

La comparaison avec mon père est flagrante mais je ne dit rien, après tout c'est vrai que dragon Ball convient bien a mon caractère…

DRINGGGGGGGGGG

''**_-Qui cela peut-il être ?_**

**_-J'en sait rien Ryry. Attends deux minutes, c'est Jack il m'a dit que lui aussi ferait le malade pour venir me tenir compagnie… C'est chou pas vrai ?_**

**_-Euh… Sans doute répond mon parrain en ouvrant la porte. Jack comme c'est gentil de ta part de rendre visite a ton oncle préféré._**

**_-C'est facile t'es mon seul oncle._**''

Quand je vois Jack ni une ni deux je me précipite vers lui pour lui faire un câlin…Dix minutes plus tard Jack m'a annoncé qu'il faisait lui aussi une fugue chez son oncle.

''**_-Jackou je t'adore mais si mes parents téléphone aux tiens pour demander si je suis chez toi et que tes parents disent non on va être dans un pétrin pas possible surtout que mes parents savent que si je fugue le seul endroit ou je serai en sécurité c'est ici…_**

**_-Jackou ?! Depuis quand tu as l'autorisation de m'appeler comme ca ?_**

**_-Depuis que toi tu t'es permis de m'appeler « mon cœur » !_**''

Puis mon parrain décide de nous montrer nos chambres. La mienne et juste a côté de celle de Jack, youpiiii… Mais mon parrain dit que nous ne devons pas faire n'importe quoi.

''**_-Tu crois vraiment que Jack et moi sommes bêtes a ce point là ?_**

**_-Toi non mais Jack oui, moi aussi j'ai eu son âge et moi aussi j'ai été amoureux…_**

**_-Oui ya dix ans au moins ! Bon ce n'est pas tout sa mais il faut que j'aille me doucher moi parce qu'on a eu sport et j'ai transpiré comme pas possible_**''

Sur ces mots je file dans la baignoire et je prends un bain énorme… Jusqu'à ce que je sois sur que l'épisode qui passe sur chaine de dragon Ball z soit un épisode où il ya Trunks, je sors m'habille comme si j'étais en vacances et je descends en quatrième vitesse. Je remarque instantanément que l'épisode qui passe est celui où le Trunks du futur est ressuscité par shenron :

''**_-Qu'es-ce que je souhaiterais être dans le monde de dragon Ball z_** dis-je''


	7. Souhait exaucer et univers différent

**_''-Qu'es-ce que je souhaiterais être dans le monde de dragon Ball z dis-je'_****_'_**

A ce moment là je sentis ma tête qui tourne plus que de raison… Oulla je vais m'évanouir je crois. J'entends la voix de Shenron le dragon sacré qui me dit :

**_''Ton vœu est exaucé Clarissima Carliti !''_**

Mais c'est impossible ! Il doit y avoir un problème dans la télé de mon parrain… Ou alors c'est un rêve, oui c'est sans doute ça ! Je suis en train de rêver… Mais c'est quoi tous ces bruits de machine ?

On se croirait à l'hôpital… Mais je ne suis pas malade je jouais juste la comédie…

''**_-Attention je crois qu'elle se réveille papa !_**

**_-Trunks ne m'appelle pas comme sa ! Mon nom c'est Végéta et bien que sois ton père je préfère Végéta !_**

**_-Hein ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Les mecs arrêtez de penser que vous êtes…_**

**_-Végéta! Elle s'est réveiller et en plus elle parle_**

**_-Mais bien sur que je parle ! Tu me prends pour qui avorton ! Et en plus tu te prends pour un personnage de Dragon Ball Z…_**

**_-Hey déjà d'une mon fils n'est pas un avorton, c'est un guerrier sayen alors si tu ne veux pas avoir un crochet du droit tu vas la fermer et répondre a nos question ensuite de deux, comment connait –tu les dragons balls et que sais-tu d'elle ?_**''

Je soupire, ils sont atteints ! Surtout celui qui ressemble à Végéta… Minute papillon ! Mais…Mais c'est… Végéta ! Je ne rêve pas là.

''**_-Euh papa, je crois qu'elle ne nous comprend pas… Elle doit être une aliène… Ou bien une sayen, t'a vu elle est brune est ses yeux sont couleur nuit…_**

**_-Impossible, les deux seuls sayen encore existant c'est moi et Sangoku…_**

**_-Et moi alors ?!_**

**_-Toi l'avorton tu es un demi-sayen se qui explique que tes cheveux soient mauve dis-je calmement_**

**_-Arrête d'insulter mon fils ou tu le payeras très cher, foi de prince des sayens_**

**_-Végéta la ferme veut-tu et puis ou est Bulma ? Si je ne me trompe pas je suis bien dans le monde de Dragon Ball Z…_**

**_-Toi ! Comment connais-tu mon prénom et celui de ma femme décédée ?_**

**_-Bulma est morte ! Je suis navré pour toi mon seigneur des sayens qui porte le même nom que ton père._**

**_-Comment connais-tu le nom de Bulma et le mien ainsi que celui de mon père ?!_**

**_-Avant de répondre a tes questions serais-ce possible de manger et de boire quelque chose s'il-te-plait Végéta grand prince des sayens ?_**

**_-Tu utilise la ruse pour m'atteindre et bien que j'apprécie que tu ne me craignes pas…Tu le devrais, Trunks au lieu de lui faire les yeux doux va chercher de la nourriture et du soda, je pense que tu veux bien lui passer ta dernière cannette de soda…_**

**_-Bien sur papa_** !''

Aussitôt après il sorti de la salle qui me semblait être une salle de soin, si c'était le cas je me trouvais donc à la Capsule Corp. Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas comment j'étais arrivée là… Je rougis en prenant conscience que Trunks, mon personnage préféré de Dragon Ball Z et Gt m'avais fait les yeux doux…

''-**_Hum hum !_**

Je revins immédiatement à regarder le beau Végéta…

**_-Oui Végéta ?_**

**_-Tu as un avantage que je n'ai pas…_**

**_-Tu parle sans doute du fait que je connais pratiquement tout de ton monde ? Je m'appelle Clarissima… Et si je connais tout de ton monde c'est parce que dans le mien les aventures que tu as eu sont sous formes de dessins animés…_**

**_-Alors là je reste perplexe, la seule personne qui réussissait à répondre à mes questions sans s'embrouiller c'était…_**

**_-Bulma ? Oui je sais mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'elle soit morte alors que Trunks n'a pas de sœur… Dit le moi si je me trompe, hein je ne voudrai pas faire d'erreurs dans ce que je dis._**

**_-Tu n'en fais aucune, jeune fille de…_**

**_-15 ans_**

**_-Tu as le même âge que mon fils, et je suis persuadé que tu en sais plus sur lui que tu ne le pense…_**

**_-Comment-ça ? Tout se que je sais sur Trunks c'est qu'il est le fils d'un prince sayen mais dans mon monde c'est mon personnage préféré, et ensuite il y a toi… Pendant un moment il y avait aussi Yamsha mais quand j'ai appris qu'il était un coureur de jupon je ne l'ai plus autant apprécié…_**

**_-Me revoilà ! Papa je ne savais pas si elle mangeait de la même façon que nous alors j'ai apporté autant que si c'était l'un de nous qui mangeait…_**

**_-Tu as bien fait Trunks, je meure de faim, je pourrais manger quelque chose de la taille de Freezer tellement j'ai faim…_**

**_-Tiens tu sais qui est Freezer ?! Mon père m'en as parlé mais je sais juste que ma mère voulais absolument le voir même si elle courrait un grave danger, enfin le danger c'est vite dit…_**

**_-Trunks si je peux me permettre tu ne devrais pas rigoler avec le danger…_**

**_-Et pourquoi donc je ne le ferai pas ?!_**

**_-Parce que le danger peut-être mortel_** dit une voix grave dans le couloir mais cette voix je la connaissais mieux que quiconque''

Sangoku apparut alors dans la salle de soin devant moi et me regarda avec un sourire bienveillant…

''**_-Carot ? Que fais-tu-la ?_**

**_-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais sauvé une fille alors je suis venu au nouvelles, mais je n'ai pu empêcher ma petite fille de me suivre…_**

**_-Pan ?_** Demandais-je

**_-Euh oui mais comment…_**

**_-Elle connait tout de nous mais nous ne connaissons que son prénom : Clarissima mais je trouve que Clarsy sonne mieux…_**

**_-Hey Végéta ! Tu ne peux pas m'appeler de la même façon que si tu appelais un chien, je ne suis pas un animal ni une chose ! Je suis une personne, et à ce titre j'exige que tu me traite comme tel…_**

**_-Hé ! Tu te calme la tigresse… C'est dingue sa on dirait Bulma mélangé a la mère de Pan et Chichi réunies…_** dit Sangoku avec une peur assez bien dissimulée

**_-Je rêve ou tu as peur de moi ? Toi le grand Sangoku vainqueur des ennemis de la Terre et super sayen… 4 si je ne me trompe pas…_**

**_-QUOI ! Mais ce n'est pas possible comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ? Et puis les super sayen 4 n'existent pas…_**

**_-Menteur ! Tu essaye juste de cacher quelque informations a Végéta… Ceci dit je peux le comprendre vu qu'il y a une rivalité entre vous depuis longtemps…_** dis-je''

Alors que je voulais juste me faire des amis je me rendis compte que tout se que je gagnais à dire tout ce que je savais de leur monde ne m'aiderait pas forcément et en plus je commençais à m'énerver et quand cela arrivait la seule chose à faire pour me calmer c'était me battre… Bon il est vrai que j'étais dans une salle de soin mais je n'avais rien du tout…

''-**_Grand-père pourquoi met-tu autant de tant à venir, je veux me battre moi !_** Cria Pan au loin mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle était dans la salle d'entrainement

**_-Bon, bah je crois que je vais devoir y aller, ma tigresse de petite-fille m'attend pour me battre… Je vous rejoins plus tard, ok ?_**

**_-Ok répondirent Trunks et Végéta_**

**_-Clarissima ? Ok pour toi aussi ?_**

**_-Oui bien sur Sangoku _**dis-je avec un grand sourire qu'il me rendit avant de partir vers l'endroit où se trouvait Pan

-**_Alors comme sa Sangoku apprend a Pan a ce battre ?_** demanda Trunks a son père

**_-Il faut croire, après tout il a le droit… Depuis la mort de Sangohan…_**

**_-Quoi ? Comment se fait-il que Sangohan soit mort ? C'est impossible ! Il est presque imbattable…_**

**_-Son seul point faible était Videl et Pan_** termina Végéta pour moi

**_-Dites vous croyez que je peux aller faire quelques points dans le vide pour m'entraîner ? A moins que vous ayez un sac de sable mais il faut s'attendre a se que je le détruise en deux seconde a peine…_**''

Végéta et Trunks me regarde comme si ils voulaient me sonder de l'intérieur… Quelle sensation étrange mais si plaisante. Puis ils me font signe de les suivre et partent en courant a pleine vitesse vers la salle d'entrainement, je me mets a courir derrière eux et j'arrive en même temps qu'eux devant la salle si performante…

''**_-Comment as-tu fait pour aller a la même vitesse que nous sans être essoufflée _**? demanda Trunks plus qu'étonné

**_-Au collège où je vais il y a des courses organisées tout les jours et je gagne toujours, bon où est ce sac de sable que je le démolisse ?!_**

**_-Et bien Clarissima tu m'as l'air d'aimer te battre, comment cela se fait-t-il ? _**demanda Végéta

**_-C'est depuis que je suis toute petite, une brute me soulais et je l'ai envoyé volé avec mon crochet du droit…_**''

* * *

S'il vous plait ne me détester pas d'avoir écarter Bulma et Songohan... Je vous en prie je l'ai fait pour des raisons simples:

-Bulma ne devait pas être dans cette histoire... Vous découvrirez pourquoi plus tard

-Songohan a trop forcer sur ses pouvoirs et il s'est fait tuer mais Shenron ne peut le ressusciter vu qu'il a déjà été tuer et ressusciter une fois (contre bou je crois)

Bref je m'excuse aussi pour le retard et vous donne assez de lecture pour vous occuper jusqu'à la prochaine fois j'espère... Et n'hésitez pas a reviewer (sa fait tjrs plaisir^^)


End file.
